De Dragones, Caballeros y Princesas
by kaze no akuma
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Zeref, Lucy y Natsu se encargan de una misión de varios meses en una escuela de gente no maga, que pasara con ellos después de tener que interactuar con los estudiantes por varias semanas.


**De Dragones, Caballeros y Princesas**

Llevaba dando vueltas por su habitación desde hace más de dos o tres horas, ya no recordaba si quiera en qué momento había comenzado a moverse de un lado a otro, pero por dentro era lo único que en ese momento se le ocurría.

Su mente repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado desde que iniciaron aquel trabajo, llevaban ya dos meses realizando ese encargo, pero en ningún momento había planeado que sucediera todo aquel desastre.

Dio un suspiro de cansancio y se tiró en su cama, se sentía perdida en ese lugar, no era su casa o el gremio, sino una pequeña habitación cuadrada y lo único que la mantenía cuerda en ese lugar era la ventana que daba a un gran jardín, por lo menos cada habitación contaba con un baño privado y cuando se sentía agobiada simplemente dejaba que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo para lavar las preocupaciones.

Dejó escapar otro largo suspiro para que los pensamientos salieran de su mente, se puso de pie de un salto y con lentitud se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir tomo una sombrilla, algo le decía que esa tarde de verano iba a llover y prefería no mojarse, cerró la puerta con suavidad y con un paso tranquilo camino por aquel pasillo lleno de personas que platicaban con alegría y desasosiego.

Abrió la puerta principal de aquel edificio y un aire fresco hizo que su cabello bailara, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir aquella brisa y se trató de dar un poco de calor abrazando su propio cuerpo, le gustaba aquel clima, le recordaba siempre al clima de su casa, cuando jugaba con los sirvientes de su padre y cuando corría sin ponerse ropa de invierno y saltar en la lluvia o en la nieve.

Camino con lentitud por algunos pasillos viendo como todos estaban llenos de personas que estaban vestidas de forma similar, las mujeres llevaban una falda de color gris oscuro y con algunas líneas horizontales más oscuras , una camiseta blanca y sobre la misma un chaleco que era juego de la falda y tenía detalles en color rojo sobre el cuello y los límites , al atuendo se completaba con unos zapatos negros y unas medias blancas, sin embargo cada una de las mujeres adornaba su vestimenta con elementos diferentes para resaltar de las demás.

Los hombres se encontraban vestidos de forma similar, únicamente que ellos llevaban un pantalón, su camiseta blanca y sobre ella un saco del mismo color que su pantalón que tenía los mismos detalles de color rojo que el chaleco de las mujeres.

Sonrió para sí misma, por mucho que le costará le gustaba aquella vestimenta, tal vez era que tenía un cierto estilo o simplemente ella siempre había querido ir a una escuela donde se sintiera como los demás y no fuera tratada como de cristal, siguió su camino por los pasillos observando con detenimiento los rostros alegres de todas las personas y por dentro tenía ganas de gritar que se alejaran de ese lugar, porque ella sabia porque estaba allí, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se fuera al traste.

Siguió su camino por lo pasillos, aunque tratara de negarlo, ella por dentro se perdía en esa misión y se sentía reflejada en todas las jóvenes que veían con ojos de enamoramiento a los profesores, pero en el fondo ella sabía que solo era en un espejismo que estaba por terminar.

Dio vuelta por uno largo pasillo que terminaba en un pequeño jardín que tenía en el centro un enorme árbol, era su lugar favorito de todo el lugar, cuando se sentía nostálgica o solo quería desaparecer un rato se acostaba bajo la sombre de aquel ser vivo y dejaba que la brisa de verano se llevara sus preocupaciones.

Sin embargo, en ese momento esas preocupaciones y temores que guardaban en su mente se rompieron como cristal y no pudo hacer nada más que llevar su mano a su boca para contener sus palabras.

Allí mismo, debajo de aquel árbol se encontraban dos personas, un muchacho recargado contra el árbol y frente a él un joven de cabellos castaños que le miraba con ojos suplicantes; y sin esperar ni un solo segundo, la chica cerró la distancia y lo beso sin más.

Sintió que algo se quebraba en mil pedazos dentro de ella, siempre trato de ocultar todo lo que sentía por él, pero ahora, en ese mismo instante todos los recuerdos la golpearon como un meteorito y por más que trato de contenerse no pudo dejar escapar un sollozo.

La chica se separó de aquel joven y sin más salió corriendo por el mismo pasillo por donde ella había llegado, pero no le importaba ver quién era, sus ojos estaban puestos en aquel muchacho que la miraba con ojos de sorpresa y arrepentimiento y antes de que si quiera el pudiera hacer algo ella también corrió.

No llego demasiado lejos cuando unos brazos la rodearon y no la dejaban moverse, ella sabía que por más que se moviera el era mucho más fuerte y no podría si quiera zafarse en años, así que solo se quedó allí quieta con los ojos rasgados y la sombrilla ya en el piso.

–Déjame ir Natsu–Dijo con la voz quebrada.

–No, no pienso dejarte ir hasta que me expliques que está pasando, no has dejado de estar rara desde que iniciamos este maldito trabajo–Le respondió con voz de enojo; ella se quedó con la boca abierta ante aquellas palabra y no pudo contenerse.

–Yo soy la que está rara–Le cuestionó, no le importó que en ese momento todos los miraran con ojos de asombro. –No sabes absolutamente nada– le grito.

–Entonces explícame– le contesto y con la poca fuerza que necesitaba para aprisionarla la volteo para que sus miradas quedarán frente a frente. –Explícame que pasa– le exigió.

Al diablo con el pago o con esa maldita misión que le ponía los pelos de punta, al diablo con todos esos niños mimados, si supieran. todo lo que había vivido durante ese último año, ellos no hubieran resistido siquiera aquella estupida misión de rescatar a Macao de la montaña.

–Hace un año te lo hubiera dicho, pero sabes que Natsu, perdiste el derecho a que te explicará las cosas cuando dejaste esa estupida carta en mi cuarto–. Le reclamó con las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas –No entenderías nada aún cuando te lo deletreara con ayuda de Levi–. Las palabras se convirtieron en sollozos y su cuerpo solo daba pequeños espasmos provocados por el llanto.

Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa y no supo qué hacer, acaso estaba molesta por que se había ido a entrenar, pero él lo había hecho para no volver a perder a alguien, quería proteger a todos en el gremio, no quería ver a sus familia separada otra vez, lo había hecho por ella y por todos; le miro atónito y por mero instinto su agarre se hizo débil, y solo pudo ver como aquella chica rubia desaparecía entre los pasillos de aquel lugar.

Los sollozos chocaban contra el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que impactaban contra el suelo del ultimo piso del edificio, no sabia porque estaba siquiera llorando, toda aquella situación la repasaba una y otra vez en su mente pero cada vez que recordaba aquella cabellera castañeda acercarse a Natsu su estomago se retorcía en señal de enojo, de rabia, de impotencia consigo mismo por no entender que era lo que estaba sintiendo desde tiempo atrás.

Desde la única puerta que comunica al edificio con el tejado un chico de cabellos rosas observaba la escena sin saber si acercarse o alejarse y esperar a que Lucy tuviera una mejor aptitud, pero no sabría decir que era, si su corazón apretado por ver las lagrimas de su amiga o el instinto de proteger a sus seres queridos pero su cuerpo se movió en automático y cuando menos lo pensó, se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella sostenido la sombrilla que horas antes ella había dejado caer.

Sabia que estaba frente a ella, desde que se había ido ha entrenar siempre sentía un vacío a su lado, un frío que le seguía a donde quiera que fuera y por alguna extraña razón desde que todo el gremio se había reunido ese frío había desaparecido cuando ese chico que estaba frente a ella le sonrío en señal de que todo estaba bien y sin saber porque quería tener ese calor junto a ella.

–Luc…– sus palabras murieron al ver los ojos rasgados y rojos de su compañera.

–Nats…– pero no salía nada, no podia pronunciar su nombre porque la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente y lo único que pudo hacer fue abalanzarse sobre el chico y empezar a golpear su pecho.

–Luce– Dijo Natsu con voz apenas audible.

–Eres un estupido– le decía entre sollozos y golpes en su pecho –Eres un idiota– le grito con todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían y sin mas dejo caer su rostro en el pecho de su compañero.

No sabia absolutamente nada de como reaccionar ante aquella situación, para el era irreal ver llorar a su compañera, aquel maldito recuerdo que le atormentaba después de verla llorar por su padre volvía a golpearlo en todo el rostro y le recordaba su mas profundo temor, perder a su familia, perderla a ella…

La tomo fuerte entre sus brazos y dejo que los espasmos de sus sollozos fueran sofocados contra el silencio de su pecho y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que los bañaban desde lo alto de las nubes, así se quedaron, ninguno sabia que decir, ninguno entendía cual era la química entre los dos o que demonios estaba pasando con ellos desde unos meses atrás, no tenían palabras o movimientos que hacer, solo sabían que cada ninguno de los quería moverse de aquella prision que forman uno contra el otro con sus propios cuerpos.

No sabia el tiempo que había pasado, si fueron solo segundos o varios minutos, pero todo su cuerpo se encontraba empapado y aunque le dolían los ojos por las lagrimas y el esfuerzo puedo levantar la mirada del pecho de su compañero y lo miro, observo como sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el cielo, pero al ver su mandíbula apretada sabia que estaba molesto, lo conocía tan bien que solo ver sus facciones sabia lo que estaba pensando y sintió otro golpe en el estomago, cuando vio su rostro conmocionado en una mueca de enojo y confusión que no eran propias de el y no sabia de donde había surgido todo aquello o porque cada vez que lo veía con otra persona, con otra mujer su estomago y su corazón se apretaban… cerro los ojos con enojo y con la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba intento ponerse de pie, pero la fuerza de un agarre le impidió si quiera despegar su cabeza del pecho de el.

–Si piensas que te voy a dejar ir, estas loca Lucy– la voz le salía raposa por el enojo que sentía en ese momento y con cada forcejeo de ella su cuerpo subía la temperatura en señal de su estado de animo.

–Dejame ir Natsu– no queria que sus palabras sonaran suplicantes, pero era inútil, porque su corazón le jugaba en contra y le gritaba a todo su cuerpo que no se moviera.

–No me voy a mover de aqui hasta me digas de una maldita vez que esta pasando– El hizo mas fuerte el agarre y con sus ojos verdes clavados en los café de ella le dijo –Puede que sea lento en muchas cosas Lucy o que no tenga la habilidad de Gray, Ezra o Mira para entender lo que sienten las personas, pero no me importa si nos congelamos aquí, porque maldita sea tienes algo y no enciento que es, así que de una maldita vez dime que tengo que hacer para verte sonreír otra vez–.

Y aquellas palabras la golpearon de lleno, era una mezcla entre asombro, enojo, ternura pero sobre todo enojo, enojo contra lo despistado que era su compañero, enojo con ella misma por no hacer nada, enojo con aquella chica que había tenido mas valor que ella aun después de tantos años compartiendo aventuras y si iba a decir algo, le iba a decir todo lo que le estaba comiendo por dentro.

–Si de verdad quieres saber que tengo, entonces pon atención, porque no pienso repetirlo– con fuerza suficiente rompió el agarre del mago y se puso de pie de un salto –Quieres que vuelva a sonreír dijiste, entonces por una maldita vez en tu vida mírame a mi, por una vez llévame contigo a entrenar, por una vez deja que yo sea la que te cuide en el tren, por una vez maldita vez no te vayas de mi casa después de una fiesta, por una vez déjame cuidar tu bufanda… Por una maldita vez déjame ser por quien sonrías– si había podía controlar sus lagrimas, otra vez estas fluían libres por su rostro y le miro suplicante, esperando una reacción de su compañero, una mueca, un gesto, alguna señal de que entendiera que estaba diciendo, pero solo contemplo su rostro inexpresivo frente a ella –Yo, Natsu… lo sie…– no termino de decir la frase cuando hecho a correr en busca de la puerta y junto estaba por llegar la puerta se prendió en llamas derritiendo por completo el metal de toda la puerta.

–No vuelvas a irte sin escuchar lo que yo tengo decir otra vez Lucy, sabes que me molesta que lo hagas– se volteo impávida y molesta a su compañero.

–No tengo porque quedarme con alguien que no entiende nada de lo que le digo, así que por favor apaga ese maldito fuego y déjame ir– se acerco a la puerta y espero con la mirada llena de tristeza que su compañero se acercara.

–Tal vez no soy Gajeel con su estupida guitarra, o Gray con sus malditas esculturas de hielo o Jellal con sus comentas y estrellas, maldita sea ni siquiera soy Laxus para simplemente sonreírle a Mira, pero lo que si soy es un dragón slayer posesivo y si algo me molesta de sobremanera es que me ignoren y que lo que quiero se escape de mi vista– Con cada palabra que repetía su cuerpo comenzaba a lanzar llamaradas en todas direcciones, mientras mas se acercaba a la maga de espíritus estelares, las llamas se volvían mas fuertes y provocaban que la lluvia comenzara a evaporarse en todo el tejado.

–Por lo menos ellos ya se dieron cuenta– susurro casi para si misma y se mordió el labio tratando de no volver a dejar escapar las lagrimas.

De la nada su cuerpo se paralizo, estaba pegada contra la pared que minutos antes sostenida la puerta y tenia la mirada de un dragón sobre la suya, podía sentir la molestia, el enojo e incluso ira emanando de las llamas de su amigo, pero ella también esta igual, ella también sentía molestia, sentía ira y lo peor era desesperación de sentirse débil frente a el.

–Dejame ir– le grito –No quiero verte, porque mejor no te regresas a besarte con esa maldita de pelo castaño o si quieres también te esta esperando Lissana en el gremio, no me importa, pero no quiero volver a hacer un misión si solo somos tu y yo– Y claro que cada le carcomía lo poco de esperanza que aun le queda en su corazón, porque cada segundo que pasaba se sentía mas lejos.

Si la temperatura había ido en aumento con cada paso que daba, ahora todo el ambiente era asfixiante, todos los objetos de metal empezaban a perder su forma y la lluvia ahora se evaporaba de la totalidad del edificio, provocando que todos los que se encontraban dentro del mismo salieran a ver que era lo que estaba pasando, mostrando incredulidad al ver una enorme llama formado en lo alto del edificio principal.

–Eres la mujer mas terca, infantil y llorona que jamas he conocido– le dijo con sorna, provocando que ella le mirara aun mas molesta que antes –vives en tu maldito mundo de libros que quieres que todo pase como tu lo escribes, pero déjame decirte algo Lucy, las historias de caballeros siempre me han aburrido porque son estupidos sin cerebro que se quedan con las princesas– las palabras le salían mas raspadas de lo que el mismo estaba dispuesto a admitir –Prefiero la historia donde es el dragón el que elimina al maldito caballero y se roba a la princesa– le dijo.

–De que demonios estas hablando, la finalidad de las novelas es permitir que los dos humanos se unan con amor– No había captado absolutamente nada de lo que el Slayer de fuego le decía.

–Entonces a la mierda con tus historias– le grito, provocando que todos corrieran que todos los que se encontraban en la calle o suelo buscaran la manera de ver que era lo que estaba pasando logrando que desde otros tejados todos observaran la escena –A la mierda con tus malditos caballeros Lucy– lanzo una llamarada de sus pies que se extendió por el tejado y lo dejo al rojo vivo.

–Que sabes tu de esas historias Natsu, que si tuvieras frente a ti a una princesa no te darías cuenta aunque te gritara que quiere que seas su esposo– lo empujo lo mas fuerte que pudo –No sabes absolutamente nada Natsu– y antes que si quiera ella pudiera pensalo, su mano se estrello contra su mejilla dejándolo marcada en la cara del mago –Dejame en paz–.

Le tomo la mano con fuerza y la volvió a poner en el mismo lugar que segundos antes había golpeado y no dejaba de la alejara otra vez.

–A la mierda todo Lucy– le dijo ahora con un deje de diversión en su voz –A la mierda la estupida misión y a la mierda todos los idiotas que nos están viendo y sobre todo a la mierda tu maldito e infantil concepto del amor, porque jamas lo voy a entender, pero te juro que desde este momento vas a darte cuenta que cuanto un dragón quiere algo, ningún estupido caballero se lo va a quitar y mas cuanto no se trata de una princesa, sino de una maldita maga–.

Su cerebro apenas estaba procesando las palabra que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, como si se tratara de un extraño eco que se repite una y otra vez hasta desparecer, pero en ella tenia el efecto contrario, pues cada palabra resonaba con mas fuerza una y otra vez… hasta que todo quedo en blanco cuando unos brazos la jalaron con fuerza y sin darle oportunidad a saber que estaba pasando, el dragón slayer de fuego, Natsu, le estaba dando un beso tan apasionado que sentía que las llamas de la magia de fuego fueran su propia sangre.

Los gritos de todos los presentes se mezclaban entre ánimos, maldiciones y amenazas de muerte para ambos y entonces ambos se separaron, sus miradas se cruzaron en una mezcla de sorpresa, timidez y nervios, dejando que sus movimientos hablaran por ellos, pegaron sus frentes una con la otra y Lucy solo atino a decir.

–A la mierda con los caballeros y las princesas Natsu– a lo que el dragón Slayer solo presumió sus colmillos y la volvió a besar entre un baile de fuego y luces de estrellas que salían de la magia de ambos.


End file.
